Remember Me
by Leaflame
Summary: After Ash's win at the Snowbelle Gym, the heroes are making their way through the city's snowy outskirts when a rather familiar Malamar appears, wanting Pikachu. During the battle, Ash gets seriously injured and falls unconscious in an attempt to protect Serena. Everything seems to be alright... except for the fact that on waking up Ash doesn't seem to remember Serena at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter 1: A Snowy Sacrifice

Eight gym badges gleamed in a young trainers badge case, the latest one won just two days ago.

Ash was more fired up than ever after winning his eighth and final gym badge at the Snowbelle City Gym yesterday. The heroes had just left the Snowbelle City Pokemon Centre, and were making their way through the city's forest outskirts, the latter covered in a thick blanket of snow.

Every time Serena looked at Ash, she felt a surge of relief. She never wanted that sad, dull look to creep into his vivid brown eyes ever again. He was talking animatedly to Bonnie, who was still interrogating Ash about every moment of his latest battle. Clemont walked along beside them, smiling contentedly. Serena herself was watching everyone, and recounting the past few months' events in her head.

Ash-Greninja. The Ninja Village. Alain. Her third and final Showcase. Palermo's warning. The Master Class. Jimmy. Ash's battle with Sawyer. His disastrous battle at the Snowbelle gym. The next day. Her argument with him. This part chilled her the most. She had never seen Ash just give up like that before. It had scared her, because Ash Ketchum _never_ gave up. Then that fear had turned into fury, and then the snowball fight. That long day of searching. Finally, his return, and his glorious battle the next day. She smiled. Who was she kidding? Ash would never give up. He would never forget. She knew it in her heart.

"Serena?" Ash's voice made her look up, suddenly. Her crush was smiling at her with a cheerful smile on his face. She smiled back at him. He took a few steps back until he was shoulder to shoulder with her. Serena's heart rate went from relaxed walk to marathon in a matter of seconds. She could feel her face heating up. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing much," Ash replied, grinning. "I just felt like talking to you," he said. "About what?" Serena asked, her voice a full octave higher. "I never got to thank you properly for what happened in the forest," he explained. "Who knows what could've happened if you hadn't come and found me the way you did! And then yelled at me after that. I'm sorry," he added, looking at her sadly. "I had no right to shout at you like that," he said. "You were just trying to help me," he said.

"It's okay!" Serena said warmly. "I'm just glad I that I could help you!" Before Ash could open his mouth to reply, Clemont called him in order to discuss their route. He walked over to him and started talking.

Serena began to plan out a performance routine when suddenly a loud, rather outraged cry pierced the air, followed by an angry cry of "What's going on around here!" from Ash. Serena's head jerked up, where she found Pikachu dangling in the air, being suspended by a powerful Psychic, controlled by an all too familiar Malamar. "Malamar!" Ash exclaimed, surprise colouring his voice, followed by anger. Malamar's face twisted into a sneer, and it gestured with one of its tentacles. Two more Malamar grouped up behind it. This was going to be a tough match. Suddenly, with a flash of light, Malamar released a Psycho Cut, aimed directly for Ash. Of course. Knocking down Pikachus' trainer would make it easier to control. Serena wasn't about to let that happen. "Braixen, use Hidden Power!" she cried, while throwing her fiery partner's Pokeball outward. Braixen appeared in a flash of blue light and countered the Psycho Cut with a well-aimed Hidden Power. Ash released Greninja, who transformed without any hesitation. "Use Cut!" he called. Greninja launched itself into the air and lanced down at Malamar, who suffered a clean hit. Due to the impact that the Cut made, Malamar lost control of the Psychic, and Pikachu tumbled down, and immediately ran away from its captor. Malamar tried to attack again, but it was intercepted by a well hit Mud Shot from Clemont's Bunnelby. The other two Malamar went down just as easily.

Sensing that they had lost, the Malamar turned away and floated upwards, clearly escaping. They was about to teleport when suddenly, all three of them turned around and fired powerful Psybeams directly at Serena, who had messed up their plans from the start. Serena froze, paralyzed with fear as the powerful attack hurtled towards her. Then suddenly, there was a cry of "Serena, WATCH OUT!" There was a flash of blue, white and red, a burst of smoke, and a horrified cry from Pikachu. The smoke cleared, and Ash was lying limp at her feet, having thrown. The entire world flipped over. Serena forced herself not to panic, not to kneel and cry. Instead, she bent down, but before she could do anything, Clemont was next to her, pulling Ash onto his shoulders, and Bonnie was next to him, her face grim. As one, they all turned around and ran for the Snowbelle City Pokemon Centre.

Half an hour later, they were gathered around the fire at the Centre, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff treating Ash. Clemont and Bonnie had long since reassured Serena that she was not to blame for what happened to Ash, because it was no fault of hers to be scared. They all sat around the fire, warming themselves, with Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon huddled around them. No one said a word. Suddenly, Nurse Joy's soothing voice broke the silence. "Ash is going to be just fine! He will have to stay in bed for a bit, but he will be out in a week's time. You can go see him now. Everyone ran into Ash's room without a moment's hesitation.

Ash was lying in a bed in a cosy room with wooden walls, a large window and a roaring fire burning away in a stone fireplace. It was an electric one, similar to the one in the lobby, but smaller. Ash was dressed in his nightwear, which Nurse Joy had told him to change into as soon as his main treatment was done with. His Pokemon gathered around him, hugging and nuzzling him. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena came forward, smiling brightly, relief in their eyes.

"Clemont! Bonnie!" Ash exclaimed, grinning broadly. "I'm just fine! I'll be in here for a week, that's all!" he said, smiling.

Serena stepped forward, looking relieved. Ash looked at her, surprise colouring his vivid brown eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking up at her.

 **Author's note: Well, well! Ash doesn't seem to remember Serena at all! What will she do next? The answer in the next chapter! I really wanted to give you guys something good this time, so tell me how you like it! I really do enjoy writing these fics, and giving all of you something to read. There haven't been a lot of new Amourshipping fanfictions since XY ended, and getting such amazing support from all of you makes me even more motivated to write. Please review so that I can improve my stuff for you guys, and say hi. I'll see you next Sunday with Chapter 2!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Forgotten

"Who are you?" he asked, looking up at her.

Serena froze. Had Ash just said what she thought he said? Had he really forgotten all about her? She felt cold, icy cold with shock and fear. Clemont and Bonnie stared at her, equally shocked. Ash was staring at her, puzzlement on his face at her shocked expression.

As shocked as she was, Serena's mind made a few split-second decisions. There was no point in pressurizing Ash to try and remember someone he genuinely didn't. Serena had dismissed the idea of this being a joke from the start. Ash wasn't that kind of person at all. So, the best thing to do was to let him take his time, irrespective of her own heartache.

"I'm Serena!" she said, forcing cheerfulness into her voice, and simultaneously deciding to keep her original name and origins and dreams. "I'm from Vaniville Town, and I'm a Pokemon Performer!" "Really? You are?" Ash asked her. "I remember seeing a really cool performance from a girl at the Master Class finals! She lost. I don't remember her, though," he added, looking sad.

This confirmed it. He had completely forgotten about her. He remembered past events just fine, but she had been erased from all of them. It took all of Serena's self control not to burst into tears. She had to keep it together, for Ash's sake. "OK, then," she said, trying to keep her voice cool and collected. "We should get going. You need your rest!" With that, assuming a cool and confident posture, she walked out of the room, Clemont and Bonnie trailing her.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Serena fell to her knees. Clutching the ribbon that Ash had given her, she doubled over and cried. Her Pokemon burst out of their Pokeballs and gathered around her, licking at the tears on her face, hugging her tightly. Bonnie pulled them aside and told them what had happened. Suddenly, Serena felt really warm. The warm, comfy sort, not the uncomfortable sort. Why? Everyone, including Clemont and Bonnie, was hugging her tightly. "I'm proud to have you for a friend," Clemont told her once he had let go of her. Everyone else nodded, agreeably. Serena felt vastly comforted. Ash _would_ remember. She just knew he would. And if he didn't…. well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

She suddenly realized that Ash's mother should know what had happened. Fortunately, Nurse Joy had already notified her. Delia would be in Kalos by tomorrow. Meanwhile, a jarringly down-to-earth, familiar sound assailed her worn out ears. The sound of her food deprived stomach growling in annoyance. She burst out laughing, crying out of sheer laughter at this unearthly but achingly familiar noise in such a grim situation. Then, Bonnie was next to her, tugging on her hand, telling her that dinner was ready. They had all forgotten about lunch in today's ordeal. After filling her stomach to the brim with Clemont's mouthwatering food, Serena went straight to bed. She had a busy day tomorrow.

The next day dawned bright and cheerful, as if the sun was trying to cheer Serena up. They were all breakfasting with Ash in his room when a pretty, motherly looking woman came in. "My Ash!" she exclaimed, having eyes only for the raven haired young man in the bed. Delight filled Ash's expression upon seeing his mother. After a few words between mother and son were exchanged, Serena tugged at Delia's sleeve. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, reassured by the kind brown eyes looking down at her. Serena led Delia out of the room and recounted everything that had happened yesterday. By the time she was done, Delia was hugging her tightly. "It takes a lot of courage to do what you've done for my son," she murmured, stroking Serena's hair comfortingly. "It will pass," she said. "He will remember. Take it from me," she said, letting go of Serena. Suddenly, she assumed a businesslike air. "Now, will the runner up Performer of the Master Class show me her skills or not?"

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered outside, training. Serena practised her routine until she had it down pat. Clemont did battle training, Serena joining him later. Delia proved to be surprisingly adept at battling, and pretty soon, everyone was a hot, sweaty mess. Rejecting Clemont's offers to do lunch, Delia marched into the kitchen the way Ash would march into a gym.

Delia, Serena decided, was the best cook she had ever met. Everything was downright delicious, and Serena and the others (mainly Chespin) ate until they felt like bags of cement. Sleepy, full, warm and contented, everyone went to sleep.

To the gang's surprise, Delia decided to leave the next day. "I don't have anything to worry about!" she said, smiling. She knew her son was in good hands.

The day passed normally, with Ash recovering so fast that he surprised Nurse Joy. The mood was a light, happy one, despite Ash's amnesia. The best part was when Nurse Joy announced that Ash would be discharged in three days' time instead of four. This sent the little rooms inhabitants a loud cheer, with everyone screaming and dancing out of sheer joy.

The next day, Ash was finally let out of bed, and allowed to walk around. By the end of the day, Ash was doing stretches and asking Nurse Joy if he could run, to which she adamantly refused, irrespective of the fact that none of his muscles had wasted, or that he had put on no weight. If one saw him for the first time, they would think that he had just sat down after a hard day of training. Dinner was one of the best that Serena had ever tasted. Ash was going to be all right. Just another day. Thinking of Ash, her face fell. He still showed no sign of remembering her at all, and speaking to him like a new friend was like walking on knives barefoot. She had kept up the pretence, however, because she loved him. Clemont, Bonnie and the others had played along, however. So had the Pokemon. He didn't remember her Pokemon either. This didn't surprise her at all.

She got up and shook her head. Ash would remember. She knew that he would. Carrying this optimism in her chest, Serena fell asleep on her pillow.

Ash couldn't sleep. Not only because he was psyched for his discharge, but because of another thing.

He had been recounting his journey so far, and some things weren't adding up. He remembered eating macarons, but he couldn't remember who gave them to him. He remembered watching someone perform, but who was it. He remembered giving a blue ribbon to someone as a thank you gift, and but whom had he given it to? He knew that his person made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, and he tried to remember her. She was a girl. He knew it instinctively . He had willingly taken three Psybeams for her. Who was it? "Man, this is frustrating," he muttered, clenching his fist. He looked around his room. His eyes went over to his bedside table, where his blue kerchief lay. A flash of realization burned through him.

Serena. Her name was Serena.

 **Author's note: Welcome! So, our Ash can't remember Serena at all, save for her name. Will her remember the rest? What about the Malamar? They will return. All in the next chapter! My exams will end soon *cheers happily* so I will be posting more stuff! Big hugs and kisses to all of the amazing people who favourited or followed or reviewed, or did more than one of those awesome things. It really motivates me to write, as soppy as it sounds. The next chapter will come out on Sunday, as usual, and since I have more time, I'll post a few oneshots. Please review so that I can amp up my stuff for you guys, and please be open with any requests that you have, and I'll do my best to put them in. See you all on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Slowly, Surely

The rising sun colored the snow of Snowbelle City pale gold, and the sky a palette of warm colors, and a certain honey blonde Performers hair gold.

Serena sat on the steps of the Pokemon Centre, cupping a mug of hot chocolate in her bare hands and smiling contentedly, her Pokemon around her. They had all woken up to spend some quality time together, train, and generally take a break from the hectic lifestyle that they had been leading ever since Ash got hospitalized. The smile was wiped off of her face in an instant. His words haunted her. _"Who are you?"_ Serena winced. He had forgotten all about her, ever since he had protected her from those cruel Psybeams. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. There was nothing she could do about it. He had to take his own time. She had to stay optimistic. She didn't want to think on what would happen if he didn't remember. She smiled down at her Pokemon. They had stayed with her through thick and thin, and they would remain by her side, no matter what. "Time to go inside!" she said, cheerfully, for the temperature had dropped, and the last thing anybody needed right now was for her to catch a cold.

The day continued as normal. Ash was on total bed rest, as he was getting discharged early, and Nurse Joy wanted to be completely sure that he had recovered fully. So Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and all of the other Pokemon ate with him, and generally kept him entertained, until they all peeled off, one by one, with the exceptions of Pikachu and Serena.

Pikachu sat on Ash's lap, thoroughly enjoying a scratch between its ears from its raven haired partner, purring away. Serena sat on a chair, smiling at the pair of them.

"Serena?" She looked up, and found Ash looking at her, his mouth curved into a smile. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be outside, doing something?" he asked. "Must be pretty boring for you," he added. Serena felt the trademark flush stain her cheeks. "No!" she replied. "I like spending time with you," she said. Ash looked surprised but pleased, and looked at her, smiling. Suddenly, Serena noticed bags under his eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked, sharply. "Not really," Ash admitted. "How are you going to get better if you don't sleep?" she scolded, arranging Ash's pillows and then pushing at his shoulders until he lay down. He stared up at her, a strange look in his eyes. His gaze was focused on the ribbon that was on her chest.

"That ribbon," he said slowly. "What about it?" Serena asked. "I gave it to you, didn't I? In Coumarine City," he said. Serena sat down, the strength gone from her legs. He remembered. Just a little bit. But he was remembering her, slowly but surely. Relief and hope flooded through her as she looked down at him. He was fast asleep. She got up and walked out of the room, her blood singing.

Serena entered the lobby, wondering what to do now that Ash was asleep, with Pikachu looking after him. She stared out of the window, and she got an idea. They had never really explored the whole of Snowbelle City, and now that was the perfect way to spend time. On impulse, she decided to take Bonnie with her. The poor girl must have been bored stiff with nothing much to do. Her guess was right. Bonnie accepted to offer with alacrity, and Clemont was more than happy to let her go. Both of them left the Pokemon Centre with no further fuss.

"Wow!" Serena squealed, staring around delightedly. Snowbelle City was a shopaholics' dream come true, with a vast array of stores selling everything from gowns to hiking supplies. "Serena, look!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at a store that sold Pokemon shaped jewels. They immediately made their way to the store, and let out gasps of wonder.

Stones in every color imaginable lined the walls, carved to resemble a certain Pokemon depending on color. There was a seven foot long Dragonair, carved out of blue stone, fixed to the wall, while a miniscule brown Lillipup rested in a case lined with velvet. Suddenly, a certain carving caught Serena's eye. It was a Pikachu, about as big as her index finger, carved out of amber with and outlined in gold. Serena picked it up. Ash would love this. She bought a small red Braixen for herself, while Bonnie chose a pale blue Luxray for Clemont, and an orange Dedenne for herself. Satisfied with their shopping, the girls left the store. They decided not to shop after that, and just sightsee instead. So that was what they did. Serena was having a marvelous time, but every now and then got the strange feeling that they were being watched. She shrugged it off and threw herself into having fun with Bonnie. "Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up and saw Serena smiling down at her, holding out the figurines that they had just bought, aside from her own, of course. "Will you look after these for me? I'd like you to give them to the others," she said, letting Bonnie have a small moment in the spotlight. "Sure!" Bonnie replied. She put the figurines into her bag.

Night had almost fallen by the time the pair made their way towards the Pokemon Centre. Serena and Bonnie were chatting away animatedly when Serena heard footsteps behind her. Shushing Bonnie, she turned around to see who it was. As soon as she turned around, four people clothed in black surrounded them. Suddenly, Serena felt an arm wrap around her wrist. "Bonnie, RUN!" she screamed while trying to fend off her own attacker. It was too late for her. Serena felt something sharp jab into her neck, and the world went dark.

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! So our Serena has been kidnapped! What will she do? What will Ash do? All in the next chapter, to be aired on Sunday! My exams have FINALLY ended, and I'm on holiday! So you can expect a few extra oneshots and stories. A huge thanks to all the amazing people who followed, favorited or reviewed, or did more than one of those amazing things. You guys really up my mojo and motivation. Please review so that I can make my stuff cooler for you guys, and any requests are most welcome. See you on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Taken

Bonnie ran.

She ran like she had never run before, ran as though her life itself was on the line. Tears poured down her small, rosy cheeks as sheer terror banished any sign of exhaustion. She had lost her Slurpuff snow gear a long time ago, having thrown it off so that she could run faster. It was a long distance for a girl her age to run, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she reached the Pokemon Centre and the safety of Clemonts arms in one piece. The previous scene played repeatedly in her head, forcing her tired body to run. The strange people in black. Serena caught by one of them, screaming at Bonnie to run. Someone jabbing a needle into her neck, her blue eyes turning dark and lifeless. After that, trees and snow.

Finally, the lights of the Pokemon Centre came into view, and Bonnie, motivated by the welcoming sight, ran even faster. She bolted up the steps and flung open the door. The lobby was deserted, except for Nurse Joy. Her voice rose to a wail. "CLEMONT! Where are you! Clemont!" Nurse Joy ran over and quickly began to check the young girl. Suddenly, footsteps pounded through one of the corridors, and Ash and Clemont burst into the lobby. Clemont's eyes were wide open as they scoured the lobby, searching desperately for his little sister. They landed on the bedraggled young girl in Nurse Joy's arms. He raced over to them. Bonnie burst out of Nurse Joy's arms and flung herself at Clemont, who wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She cried and cried, fatigue stealing over her at last. Clemont loosened his grip to look at his sister, and he was horrified at what he saw. Her hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot from crying, bleeding cuts and scratches on her face, arms and knees, and the look of sheer, hunted fear. "You've run yourself ragged," he whispered, as Ash gently pushed him aside to hug Bonnie himself, something he rarely did.

Finally, after Bonnie was healed and rested, she finally began to tell them about what had forced her to come home at almost one in the morning and in such a bad state at that. She hated their reactions. Clemonts was all right. He let out horrified gasps every now and then, and by the end of her tale she was sitting on his lap, his strong arms around her. Ash's was the worst. His face turned paler and paler, his expression more and more horrified as she progressed with her story. By the end of it he was almost the color of the snow outside. "No," he whispered. "Not Serena," "Pikapika," Pikachu whispered, its expression as horrified as its trainer's.

Ash couldn't believe what had happened. The day itself had been pretty boring, with both Serena and Bonnie gone, and Clemont busy with and invention. Then the sun had set, and both he and Clemont had started worrying. By dinnertime they had begun to panic, and when the pair showed no sign of returning by half past eleven, they managed to force themselves to sleep. Then Bonnie had turned up at one in the morning, terrified, exhausted to the point where she couldn't stand, and hurt. Her tale turned his blood to ice, sent irrational fear coursing through his veins. Serena was kidnapped and in danger. Frightening images of what they could do to her bolted through him. Every instinct of his told him to run into the forest and get her back, but he forced himself to be rational. "We have to get her back," he declared. "But we don't even know who those people are," Clemont pointed out. "They've gotta be pretty big if they have tranquilizers with them, and according to what Bonnie says, they've been trained, and the attack was coordinated," he replied. "We could ask Wulfric," Bonnie suggested. "He might know something," she added. "Good idea!" Ash said, smiling. His smile brightened the mood of the room. "Let's get some rest. I'm getting discharged tomorrow, so we can really get to work," he said. "Yes," Clemont agreed. "Bonnie, you're sleeping with me tonight, and I'm not hearing any arguments." Bonnie agreed. They both left for their room. Ash lay down to try and sleep, but he knew that sleep was a long time coming. All he could think about was the girl that he had met a few days ago, who was now in danger.

Serena woke up to find herself in a cell. She sat bolt upright immediately and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a room on the left of a long corridor. Each wall was around four feet tall, except for the one which overlooked the corridor, and the one behind her, which stretched up to the ceiling. Strangely enough, there was nothing between her and the corridor, which meant escape. She immediately made her way to the corridor, when a cold, silky voice stopped her. "Don't bother. It's electrified," the voice said. Her head jerked up. The owner of the voice was a woman. She wore a dark catsuit with white detailing. She had long, thick, pale blue hair and cold, dark blue eyes. She was beautiful in a cold, calculating manner. "Who are you?" Serena demanded. The woman chuckled. Her laugh was like tinkling ice. "I'm Kori. I'm the leader of the Snow Fangs. We capture people with special abilities and sell them, or use them for our own advantage. I'm the one who ordered your capture," she said. "That's awful!" Serena shouted. "You can't do something so wrong!" "Yes, I can," Kori replied, smiling. "What do you want with me, then?" Serena demanded. Kori sneered. "You have an unusually high tolerance to heat, Performer Serena. You dance with a flaming wand in your Performances, which is not normal. But it's not you we want," she said.

"We want the boy with the Greninja,".

 **Author's note: Welcome! This was a short chapter, but very important for the main climax, and hellishly difficult to write. Kori is my first OC, by the way. Her name means 'icy' in Japanese. So it's Ash that they want, not Serena! Will she escape? Will Ash rescue her? All will be revealed at the right time! The Malamar will return in the next chapter, which is the only spoiler I'm giving you. Two oneshots are on the way, and you can expect them anytime this week. I'm so sorry for the late update! Before I huddle away into my writing corner, I would like to thank all the fabulous people who followed, favourited or reviewed, or did more than one of those awesome things. I really do get motivated to write more, you know. Please review as I'm getting to the end of this story, and any errors and mistakes should be pointed out so that I can rectify them and make my stuff cooler for you guys. See you all on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Discovery

"We want the boy with the Greninja," Kori said.

Serena froze. They wanted Ash. They were going for him, not her. Bile rose to her throat and she forced it down. Kori must have seen the horror on her face, because her mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "You know him, don't you? It's the reason we captured you, Serena. You are going to tell us every bit of information about him. You had better cooperate, because it won't be pretty otherwise," she said. "I won't!" Serena yelled, drawing herself up to her full height, replacing the look of fear on her face with a look of stubbornness. "Oh," Kori drawled. "This might change your mind," she commented, whipping out a Pokeball, which released an Electivire in a flash of blue light. Serena understood. They were going to shock her. Then so be it. "It doesn't," she replied levelly. Kori's face contorted into a snarl. "Little whelp! Electivire, Thunderbolt!" The electric type obliged. Serena felt fire shoot up her limbs, pain threatening to wipe out everything else. She screamed, but held her ground. Finally, Electivire stopped. "We'll try again tomorrow," Kori said dismissively. With that, she left Serena's cell.

As soon as he was discharged, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie made a beeline for the Snowbelle City gym. Ash ran as fast as his legs could carry him. With every second he lost, they would use in doing horrible things to Serena. He just hoped her that her wasn't too late. "Hang in there," he whispered as he bolted up the pass that led to the gym, Bonnie at his heels, Clemont a few feet behind him. He burst into the gym. "Wulfric, we need help. Open up!" The double doors opened, allowing him entry into the ice battlefield. Wulfric sat on a throne of ice at the other end of it. He rose, surprise colouring his face as Ash burst into the room. "Ash! What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked down to greet him. He immediately sensed that something was wrong, because they were all frowning and Serena was nowhere in sight. Ash spoke first. "Wulfric, we need some help. Listen to what Bonnie has to tell you," he said, abandoning any form of pleasantry as he moved aside so that Bonnie could come up to the front. "It was so awful!" she began. "Serena and I were coming home from a day of shopping when…,"

"Then they jabbed a needle into her neck, and I ran away," Bonnie finished. "She came back at one in the morning," Ash said. "She was exhausted to the point where she couldn't even stand, and hurt," Clemont said, putting a protective hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Wulfric looked furious. "Kori, you little brat!" he hissed. "Kori?" Ash said sharply. "Who's that?" "The leader of a group of people known as the Snow Fangs. They plagiarize Snowbelle and the cities around it. They capture people with special abilities and sell them in the black market or use them for their own benefit," he said grimly. "I can't stand people like that!" Ash hissed. They had Serena. These horrible people had kidnapped his closest friend. He had known her for about a week, but she made him feel all warm and fluffy on the inside. They had to get her out of there, and quickly. "Hey, Ash?" Bonnie said, tugging at his hand. Ash looked down at her. "What's up?" he asked. Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled out a beautiful piece of amber carved to resemble a Pikachu. "She bought this for you," Bonnie said, placing it in his hands. She gave Clemont the blue Luxio as well. Ash stared down at the little Pikachu. She had bought this for him. He was filled with new resolve. He was going to see her again. "So how do we get her out?" Ash asked. "That's the hard part," Wulfric admitted. "But there is one thing we can do," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Serena spent the day trying to figure out a way to escape. She had learned a few things in the process. Kori's minions wore black and white cloaks with hoods, so that the entire body from neck down was obscured, while the hoods covered up half their faces. Not a very good sense of fashion, but highly practical. Somebody had dropped off some lunch. It turned out that Kori had decided not to starve her. The place in which she was trapped was in the middle of the forest, where few people dared to enter. It had very high security, and was practically impossible to enter, unless you were one of Kori's minions. She had to find a way. Ash was at stake. She would not let them hurt him. Never. She reached into her pockets. Thank goodness. They had left her Pokemon with her. Now she stood a good chance of escape. She had all her things, including her backpack. She figured out that this was Kori's way of mocking her captives, because they had all their things with them, and no means of escape at all. Even if they got past the electric barrier, which stretched from the floor to the ceiling, the guards and Kori herself would stop them. She tried to stop despondency from creeping in. That was the last thing that she needed. She looked up. The small window that was far above her on the wall behind her told her that night had fallen. It had been a day since she had been separated from her friends. Surprisingly, this filled her with new determination. She was going to see her friends again, and travel with them again.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out. For a moment, Serena was immersed in darkness, until dull red lights turned on. "It's a blackout!" a guard cried. A blackout? Wait. A blackout meant no electricity. No electricity… the electric barrier would have turned off! Hope filled her chest. Walking over to the front of her cell, she stuck her hand out. No shock. Nothing. This was her chance! "Yes!" she whispered. Stepping out into the corridor, she immediately released Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. She knew that she was going to have to fight. The guards would try to stop her, and they weren't electronic. Quickly, she briefed her Pokemon about what had happened. They scowled and went into fighting positions. It was clear. They would fight alongside her. "Let's go!" she whispered. With that, she turned and ran down to the corridor's exit.

She ran, her Pokemon flanking her. She turned to the right, and was immediately spotted by two guards. "Looks like this brat escaped," one of them said, his voice oily. The other guard sneered and pulled out a Pokeball, and so did the one next to him. "Let's go!" they shouted, and tossed their Pokeballs. A Frosslass and a Cryogonal appeared in flashes of blue light. Serena tensed. "Ready?" she called to her Pokemon. They responded with fierce battle cries. "The girl's spunky!" the oily-voiced man commented. "Let's show her who rules here," the other guard said, his voice as cold as a glacier.

"Frosslass, Icy Wind!"

"Cryogonal, Icebeam!"

Serena tensed. Remembering Ash's smile, she gave her own commands.

"Braixen, Flamethrower! Sylveon, Swift!"

The attacks collided, and created a cloud of steam.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind! Braixen, Fireblast! Pancham, Dark Pulse!" The Fairy Wind knocked the guards out, while the Fireblast and Dark Pulse knocked the Pokemon out. As soon as the smoke cleared, she ran past them. She continued running, knocking out the occasional guard. She turned a left, and another one stood in front of her. This one was different. His skin was tanned, and he was her height. He let out a small gasp when he saw her. There was a small bump on his shoulder. Suddenly, he grabbed his cloak by the front clasp and flung it off. Serena's heart seized in her chest.

Ash stood in front of her, his dark brown eyes glowing with relief. "Don't worry, Serena," he said. "We're gonna get you out of here,".

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! So Ash did turn up! And like I'd make Serena look like a damsel in distress! If you guys are wondering where the Malamar went, I've decided to give them a more dramatic entry in the next chapter. Will the two make it out? Will Ash remember Serena? All in the next and final chapter! Thanks so much to all the awesome people who reviewed, followed or favourited** , **or did more than one of those awesome things. You guys really motivate me. I've started school *sighs sadly*. Please review so that I can make my stuff better for you guys, and as I've said before, I'm open to requests. See you guys on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Me**

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

Chapter 6: Escape

"Don't worry, Serena," he said. "We're gonna get you out of here,".

Ash was here. By some wild twist of fate, he was here, standing in front of her, out of bed, healthy, and smiling at her with fierce relief. Then, surprisingly, he turned and knocked on the wall thrice. Serena could barely keep herself from collapsing, the exhaustion and trauma of what she had been through finally overwhelming her. She hadn't slept at all in two days, had eaten barely anything, and had been hit by a Thunderbolt from close range. Without meaning to, her legs ran forward, her mouth let out a half-strangled cry, and suddenly she was pressing against him, her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist, hot tears trickling down her cheeks. She was surprised by the boldness of what she had done. This was the closest she had ever been, and it felt good. His chest was warm and firm, and he smelled of forest and freedom, with a slight tinge of antiseptic. He could push her away at any given second, but she let herself have that one moment, after a long, hard struggle.

Ash could barely describe the relief that he had felt when he had seen Serena turn that corner and run right into him. She was alive. She looked exhausted, and hungry too, but alive and whole, and sane. But one thing disconcerted him. She was covered with burn marks. What had they done to her? He had taken off his disguise as soon as he had seen her, and the next second she was pressed flush against him, and the slight wetness at his shoulder told him that she was crying. She was warm, and smelled faintly of berries and cleanliness, but then again… she smelled burnt. He had never been hugged like this before, and he liked it. A lot. He rubbed her back with one hand and cupped her head with the other. She had tied her coat around her waist, and had ditched her mittens and her boots. "You're safe now," he whispered. She pulled away and looked at him, her cheeks wet with tears, her eyes wide and tired. "Thank you," she said, her expression relieved. "Ash, you shouldn't be here," she said, her features creasing into a frown. "Why?" he asked. "You're in danger," she said. "All right, I'm confused," Ash said. "Let's get out of here. Tell me everything along the way, okay," he said. With that, they turned and ran down the red corridor.

"She WHAT!?" Ash yelled, skidding to a halt. They were nearing the exit, but none of that mattered right now. "She used Thunderbolt on me because she wanted to know about you!" Serena exclaimed, indignation in her voice. "I didn't tell her though," she added, proudly. "She's gonna pay," Ash hissed, clenching his fists in an attempt to keep his temper under control. Kori had tortured Serena because she wanted him. The warm, fluffy spark in his chest turned into an angry inferno, which told him to find Kori and make her wish she'd never been born. But he managed to control his anger. The Thunderbolt explained all the burn marks, but Ash now knew that they didn't have much time. They had to get out of here, and quickly at that. If they were slow, paralysis from the Thunderbolt would set in. He himself had been hit by said attack so many times that his body had become immune, but that was not the case with Serena. They had to hurry, and those burns needed treatment. "We've gotta hurry, or else this plan isn't gonna work out," he muttered. "Plan?" Serena asked, confusion in her voice. "I'll tell you along the way. Let's go!" he said. They ran with increased speed, determined to get out in time. Ash began to tell Serena the plan, and what had happened at Wulfric's gym.

"So how do we get her out? Ash asked. "That's the hard part," Wulfric admitted. "But there is one thing you can do," Wulfric said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
"What is that?" Clemont asked. "I'll tell you, young man, but first you have to understand the layout of the Snow Fang's hideout. You're going to have to get in there to bring her out, you know," he said. "All right then," Ash said grimly. "Tell us, Wulfric," he said, his usual cheerfulness gone.

"So the building is designed to resemble an X, with a circular wall around it," Wulfric explained. "There is an entrance at each of the X's points, which makes a total of four entrances and four exits. One of us needs to enter at each entry, and go to the intersection, where the main prisons are. There are four of them, so one scout per prison. Only Kori and her minions can enter, so we're gonna disguise you as guards. They wear huge cloaks that conceal their faces, so hiding you shouldn't be a problem. Just get to the entrance, knock out the guards there and steal their cloaks. As soon as you find her, you need to get past the electric barrier that holds them captive. To do that, simply throw something at it. It will flicker for a second. Use that and pull her out. The place is huge, and had many corridors, but there should be signs that you can follow. Any of you can find her. Once you do, let the others know by simply knocking on the wall three times. Then run out and wait for us. The walls are hollow inside, so even if you are on the other side, the sound will reverberate, so you can hear it. The walls are hollow so that in case they are found out, they will simply collapse the walls and destroy any evidence," he explained. "Hey, Wulfric," Ash asked. "Just a question. How do you know so much about this place? It sounds really secret," he pointed out. "That is true," Clemont commented, looking puzzled. Bonnie nodded. Wulfric winced. "I was a captive there myself once. All these tricks that I'm telling you are things that I picked up from a kind guard who helped me get out of there," he said. "He's my referee," he added, gesturing to the man who had refereed Ash's battle. "If you're caught, knock four times. We'll find you. If you're outside, send any one of your Pokemon's attacks into the sky. Are we clear?" "Yeah," Ash replied. "When do we leave?" Clemont asked. "Bonnie's with me," he added, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Sunset,".

"Wow," Serena breathed. "All that for me?" "Yeah," Ash replied. "You know, you mean a lot to me, even though I've only known you for a little while," he said, smiling warmly at her. Serena's cheeks heated up, but it was bittersweet. He still didn't remember her. "So where are we?" she asked. "We're on the lower right," Ash explained. "Clemont and Bonnie are next to us on the lower left, and Wulfric and the referee are on the upper right and left. I knocked to let them know that you were with me, and here we are," he finished. "Ash! There's the exit!" she cried, pointing ahead, where a door was wide open, with the night sky beyond. Ash smiled and ran even faster, Serena with him. "Just where do you think you're going?" a jarringly familiar voice drawled. Kori stepped out of the shadows, sneering. "Kori," Serena hissed. "So you're Kori," Ash said, scowling. "And you must be Ash," she replied, her voice infuriatingly calm. "That's me," he replied, his own voice surprisingly calm. "You would make a great addition to our team," she said silkily. "No way!" Ash shot back. Kori looked annoyed. "We'll take you by force then," she said. "Malamar, help me out," she commanded. "No _way_ ," Ash hissed. It was true. Malamar floated in from behind Kori, the very same Malamar who had hospitalized Ash. "Don't look at the light!" Serena cried, just as Malamar began to flash that hypnotic yellow light. Both of them covered their eyes. "Brat!" Kori hissed. "Malamar, take her!" Malamar reached out just as she leaped back. One talon, however, caught in the ribbon on her chest. The pressure was too much for the worn out ribbon. It tore apart.

As soon as the ribbon tore apart, something strange happened to Ash. It was like along with the ribbon, a huge floodgate opened in his mind. Memories of Serena poured out. Serena offering him macarons. Her Showcases. The Master Class. His sick day. Her smile. How she had yelled at him and snapped him out of his funk with a few snowballs. He remembered everything. How could he have

forgotten her and put her through so much? The little spark in his chest turned into a fire. He had been such an idiot. "Serena?" She turned around. "I remember everything. I'm really sorry," he said. She stiffened, and her blue eyes welled up. "Thank goodness," she whispered, smiling. "Now," Ash said. "What do you say to taking Kori and Malamar out?" "You're on!" Serena replied, grinning. Kori snarled. "Little brats! You're coming with me! Malamar, Electivire, help me out!" An Electivire burst out of a Pokeball while Malamar floated forward. "Greninja, I choose you!" Ash cried. The transformation took place as soon as the water type burst out of its ball. "Braixen, you're up!" Serena cried. Braixen leaped forward. "Whelps! Malamar, Psycho Cut! Electivire, Thunder!" Kori yelled. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash shouted, moving perfectly in sync with Greninja. "Braixen, Fireblast!" Serena shouted. Their attacks made it through, and caused huge damage. Kori raised her hand to give the next command when suddenly there was a handcuff wrapped around her wrist. "Kori, leader of the Snow Fangs, you're under arrest," Officer Jenny announced as she stepped into the open, followed by Clemont, Bonnie, Wulfric and the referee, who were smiling triumphantly. "Sorry we took so long!" Clemont said, smiling. "We guessed that Kori had found you, so we called Officer Jenny!" "Serena!" Bonnie cried, running forward to hug her, followed by Clemont. Wulfric and the ref smiled. Serena felt light-headed with relief. She was safe. But there was something to be done. "Can Ash and I get a minute?" she asked. Bonnie smiled knowingly and herded the others away. They were alone.

"What's this all about?" Ash asked. "Ash, there's something I have to tell you," Serena began, her words tumbling out of her mouth. "You see, when I first saw you in Kalos, you had just stopped a rampaging Garchomp and nearly died. Then I met you, and travelled with you, and got to know you. That little crush I had on you ever since that summer camp turned into something more. I admired you for so many things, and nearly pulled my hair out for others. I was so scared when you forgot about me, and I was determined to not let Kori know about you. I was so happy when you finally remembered. Ash, I feel all these things because I'm in love with you," she finished.

Ash just stood there, stock still. His mouth hung wide open. Fear began to creep through her, when he began to talk. "Serena, when I first met you, you were just a really good friend who was really kind, sweet and caring. Then I saw you grow and become stronger, and I started to feel different. You were a whole new person. You went from being a really awesome friend to something much more than that. When I forgot, I always felt like something big was missing. I felt like killing Kori when she tortured you, and like an idiot for forgetting you, and really happy remembering you. Honestly, Serena, I think I'm in love with you too," he finished. All was quiet for a second when something honey blonde and blue tackled him straight into the snow under him! The snow was cold, but she was warm. It felt good, until she winced and rolled off. Ash realized that paralysis had finally set in. "Let's take you home," he whispered. She smiled up at him.

A few minutes later, he was piggybacking her back to the Pokemon Centre, where food, sleep and a few excited friends awaited them.

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written, and the hardest! I really hope you liked it! So they really did come back together! Ash remembered too! This is, sadly, the end of Remember Me. *sniffles sadly* I'm really grateful to all the amazing people who made this possible. You guys were amazing with your support throughout. Please review because I like hearing from you guys, be it praise of criticism, and it really motivates me. I'll be posting a new story on Sunday, and I sincerely hope you all will be there! See you guys on Sunday!**

 **Please review and keep smiling,**

 **Leaflame.**


End file.
